The present invention relates generally to automated code validation and, more particularly, to automated source code writing style evaluation, validation, and modification.
An integrated development environment (IDE) is a software application that provides comprehensive facilities to computer programmers for software development. Natural language processing, cognitive technologies, and DevOps environments make it possible to integrate globalization and document development in an IDE. Program Integrated Information (PII) is the function of writing run time messages (e.g. warning, help, usage, error, status) for a software product. Globalization enablement features are used in processing data in a correct format, language, and information. Machine translation (MT) is an automatic translation tool used to translate information content from a first language to a second language.